


I'm Not For You, You're Not For Me

by spockandawe



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, POV Second Person, Secret Relationship, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you like Blitzwing best like this. Once he lets you tie him down, he can’t pretend that he totally isn’t into this (not that he was fooling anyone in the first place, but man does he not know when to give it up). And really, your favorite, <em>favorite</em> part of this is how easy it makes it for you to climb up onto his chest, lie right on top of him, and kiss him as long and lazy as you want. At least, that’s how it should work. In theory. How it would work. Maybe if <em>someone wasn’t switching his face every ten seconds—</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not For You, You're Not For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Herzspalter's [lovely bumbleblitz work](herzspalter.tumblr.com/tagged/bumbleblitz/chrono), and more specifically, from [this one post](http://herzspalter.tumblr.com/post/82535591656/did-somebody-say-crack-some-silly-little-things) (especially that _body language_ in that last picture, _dang_ ). If you haven't seen it yet, I really recommend checking out their art, because it is some seriously awesome stuff.

                You think you like Blitzwing best like this. Once he lets you tie him down, he can’t pretend that he _totally_ isn’t into this (not that he was fooling anyone in the first place, but man does he not know when to give it up). And after you’ve got his wrists bolted to the floor, it’s like _you’re_ the tall one, ha! He can see how he likes it when his neck servos get all seized up from looking so far _up_ all the time.

                Though that’s not really an issue at the moment. Because really, your favorite, _favorite_ part of this is how easy it makes it for you to climb up onto his chest, lie right on top of him, and kiss him as long and lazy as you want. At least, that’s how it should work. In theory. How it would work. Maybe if _someone wasn’t switching his face every ten seconds—_

No, you’ve got this. You’re cool, okay? You are _extremely chill_. Perfectly in control. Though you swear, Blitzwing is doing this just to piss you off. He’s gotten the hang of doing this on purpose just so he can make your life harder. One of these times he’s going to rip your tongue out and you’re never _ever_ going to let him forget about it.

                And _there_ we go. You jerk back, and you swear to Primus, you just about lost the entire lower half of your face that time. Those teeth are a menace. A sexy, sexy menace. From the way he grins at you, you’re almost definitely positively sure he really _is_ doing this on purpose.

                “Problem, Hummelchen?”

                You _do_ manage to sit on the urge to snap that if he can’t control his face, you’re not going to play along. That’s not fair.

                Of course, then he takes advantage of your pause to add, “You could always just admit zat you aren’t capable of handling zis and untie me.”

                And that’s what you get for being considerate. That’s positive reinforcement for you! He’s not-smiling in that smug, snooty way he has and you _still_ haven’t come up with a clever reply. So you follow your instinct and bite him right on his stupid, sexy neck.

                _Oh_. Now _that_ was an interesting noise he just made. You bite down again, just to see if—

                You hear his face spin. “Stop zat right now, _bug_! Untie me, right zis—”

                You can hear the words choke off mid-sentence when you bite him again. Haha, wow, you think you might have just found the _perfect_ way to shut him up. Oh, this is too good. You can feel his fans spinning up under your chest, and his shoulders are straining as he tries to reach up for you. You brace yourself against his arms—seriously, he’s going to hurt himself if he keeps pulling against the cuffs like this and he won’t be able to blame anyone but himself—and nibble his throat, lick along where you just bit, wrap your lips around a cable to _just_ barely tease.

                Blitzwing makes a noise that sounds like “ _Hnn—”_ but doesn’t manage any actual words. Oh yeah, you _definitely_ like this.

                You think he’s trying to play things cool, but it really doesn’t work when you’re right on top of him like this, when you can feel every reaction he suppresses and hear every noise that he tries to hold back. This is _great_. You are tucking this right away in your databanks for future reference, because this is maybe the best thing you’ve ever discovered.

                Then you bite down _hard_ , and whoops, that might have been a mistake, because Blitzwing arches up against you, and you almost go sliding off his chest onto the ground. But you know what? _Totally_ worth it.

                You pull yourself up far enough to swing your legs up around his waist and sit up, bracing yourself against his chest. “Okay, Blitzbrain. Settle down or we’re not doing this.”

                “Zen perhaps you should have bothered to tie my _legs_.” The words come out half-static, and you don’t even bother to try hiding your smirk. He glares. “Or perhaps zis is only zat you wish to blame _me_ for your own lack of forethought.”

                “Who cares about forethought? I’m telling you to have a little _self-control_. But hey, if you can’t manage to hold up your end of things, we don’t have to do this. I’ll just go home and we can try it again whenever.”

                You… wouldn’t. You don’t think. It’s been days since you saw him. And there’s so many times lately where you can’t make it, or you spend the evening here waiting for him and he doesn’t show up. It’s getting harder to see him at all, you don’t think you’d cut the night off now, not for something this dumb. Not that you’d tell him that.

                He’s still glaring at you, and _Primus_ you want to lick his tooth gap, but. You’ve got this. You just have to play it cool, he wants this as bad as you do. Probably worse! You’re a catch and a half and he totally knows it. He doesn’t drop his optics from yours, but he slowly lowers himself back down until he’s resting flat on the ground again.

                You grin. “Aw, I knew you’d be a good little mech!” He starts to say something, but you talk right over him. “Now just to be sure you aren’t as stupid as you look, you keep your aft on the ground, or we’re ending things right there, got it?”

                He sighs. “Any other pointless rules zat you didn’t bother to plan ahead for?”

                Um. Well now you _have_ to have more, don’t you. You resettle yourself against his stomach to give yourself a moment to think. And oh man, _there_ it is. You reach between his legs and flick your fingers against his panel. “Keep this closed until I give you permission to open it.”

                “Or what, you’ll leave? My goodness me, how ever will I cope.”

                “Or maybe I’ll leave and not show up for a few weeks! Maybe I’ve got better things to do than waste my time on somebody who just wants to ruin everything ever!”

                You’re bluffing now. You’re definitely bluffing and he definitely knows it. You… _hope_ he knows it. Which does make it kind of ineffective as a threat. And this is why words are the worst! Every time you try to talk this out it gets messy and awful and both of you should know better by now. So. You take the mature way out and just bite him again.

                That does the trick. He makes another unfairly adorable noise and _starts_ to arch up against you before he catches himself and stops. When you take one cable in your lips and run your tongue along it, his fans spin up fast again, and you can feel the hot air venting against your sides. His arms are shaking as he strains against the cuffs. This is so perfect. You’ve played with other gaps in his armor before, but nothing else ever got you a reaction like _this_.

                And you now what? Since you told him to keep his panel shut, this seems like the perfect time for you to indulge yourself. When you open your panel, your spike slides free against his armor, already leaking transfluid. You work your hips down against him, and mnn, it isn’t as good as his valve, but just feeling him against your spike is too perfect for words right now. It’s been too long. You work your hand down between you and manage to get a few fingers up your valve. If he moves again, you probably _will_ fall off, but… you can’t actually bring yourself to care. It’s worth it. For this.

                You bite his neck again, _hard_ , and Blitzwing makes a choked noise that sounds suspiciously like, _“Yes—”_

                Ha, you are totally going to tease him about this weak spot for the rest of forever. You pull back just enough to remind him, “Panel _closed—”_ And then you get to work on getting yourself off.

                The angle isn’t the best. Just balancing yourself is kind of an issue right now. But on the other hand, you have _Blitzwing_ between your legs. You can feel the vibrations from his fans in your chest, you can hear all the noises he’s making (the noises he’s making because of _you_ ), and honestly, at this point you almost think you could get off without touching yourself at all. You grind your palm down against your node, and that’s it, maybe you _should_ be able to last longer, but right now it’s _him_ , it’s been too long, and you _can’t_ , and you overload, spilling transfluid all over his stomach.

                Your optics come back online first, and then you realize—too slowly— that your teeth are still buried in Blitzwing’s neck. And you can taste energon. Your stomach twists for a moment, you screwed up, you screwed up _so bad—_ But then your auditory input catches up to your brain, and what Blitzwing is saying boils down to ‘oh Bumblebee, you sexy, sexy mech, frag me harder.’ With a lot more gratuitous anger, sure, but you get what he means.

                It takes two tries to work past the static in your voice, but you manage, “Is your panel shut?”

                Instead of answering, he calls you some… _inventive_ names. Hahaha, you’re going to have to remember to tease him about those after he calms down. When you reach between his legs, his panel is closed all nice and pretty, but you can feel transfluid dripping around the edges. With even just that little touch, his legs tense, and you can feel him press up against your hand.

                So… be a jerk or play it straight? Being a jerk comes so _naturally_ to you, and it would be a shame to waste your Primus-given talents. But. Maybe another time. Maybe once you’re seeing him all the time instead of only once in a while. Maybe then you can tell him that there isn’t _really_ any reason for him to keep his panel shut except that he totally likes it when you tell him what to do. And then he can get angry and you can be a pain in the aft until it all ends in kisses and fragging and pretending you don’t like each other as much as you really do.

                But for now, you just smile and ask, “Do you want to overload now?”

                His voice is unsteady. “What do you _zink_?”

                And because you’re still a bit of a jerk... “What’s the magic word?”

                Dead silence. You’re still grinning, but he’s glaring down at you. Ahaha, if looks could kill!

                “Come on now, what do we say when we want something?”

                More silence. You sigh and sloooowly pull your hand away.

                When he finally grits out, “ _Please,_ ” it almost sounds like it hurts him to say it.

                You laugh and sprawl back across him. From here, you can _just_ about manage to get your mouth on his neck and your thigh lined up just right to press between his legs. “Only if you keep your panel shut!”

                He’s snarling something about “Let me _up_ , little bug—“ But you ignore him. And it doesn’t matter anyways, because when you bend down to lick the first trickle of energon off his neck, the words choke off in a burst of static. His fans spin up faster and faster as you clean the spilled energon off him. You wouldn’t have really thought that would do it for him, but hey, you’ll roll it. And if you stretch, you can just manage to brace yourself against the ground to grind your leg down against his panel.

                You almost get dislodged when he pushes off the ground against you. Technically, that’s breaking the rules, but it would be way too lame to stop the game _now_. And since you aren’t so distracted anymore, you can work with it. You’ve got your mouth on his neck and your leg between his thighs, and it isn’t easy finding a rhythm with him like this—But that’s okay, because he’s kind of awful and he totally deserves it and it’s going to work out fine in the end.

                The funny thing is, it would probably be easier for him if he just stayed put and let you touch him. You are trying to work with him here, you really are, but you can hear his faces spinning back and forth, and each face tries to do something _just_ different enough that he can’t hold out long enough bring himself to a finish. On the one hand, hilarious! You’re going to remember this for the next time he gets too smug. On the other hand, you’re honestly trying to help him out here, if he’d just stop sabotaging himself for long enough to do it. Is this what happens when he gets too worked up while you’re fragging? You’re going to have to remember that for later. But for now—

                You shift and set your hands against his to brace yourself. When his fingers curl around yours, your hands are almost completely swallowed, and you give yourself a little shake to force yourself to look away. “Come on Blitzbrain, just _overload_ already—” You set your teeth against the marks from before and bite, and ahhh, there, that does it—He lets himself drop as his legs wrap around you and hold you tight against him. You can feel his legs shaking. You can feel _all_ of him shaking. There’s transfluid dripping down your legs, but he kept his panel closed for you.

                You really could almost just lie here like this forever. But nope, you’ve gotta be the responsible one now. You unbolt his wrists, first of all. He doesn’t move, but you’re pretty sure his optics aren’t even focusing right just yet, so that’s fine. It gives you the chance to roll over _just_ far enough to grab the box of cleaning wipes and put a few to good use. You two don’t keep too much in this cave, but after spending a stasis naps covered in transfluid, you learned your lesson. And then you flop back right onto Blitzwing’s chest. Because you can.

                He’s definitely looking at you now. You can’t read his expression, but you don’t even know what you’d be looking for, and you don’t know if _he_ knows what he’s looking for in your face either. Eventually, he moves his hands to rest on your waist. His shoulders look like they’re moving okay, but you do want to get a better look at them. Later. When you’re not ruining the moment, whatever this moment _is_.

                Probably you should say something. Saying stupid things to fill the silence is usually part of your skillset. But you’re drawing a blank. This was fun and all, and you want to do it all the time always, but right now you just keep circling back to the thought that now this part’s over, there’s nothing else left to do but sleep, and go home, and see each other… eventually.

                After a minute, Blitzwing says, “Get off me.” But his hands are still on your waist and he isn’t even bothering to pretend he means it, so you take the opportunity to press in even closer and put your arms around his neck. He sighs in that way that’s supposed to sound exasperated, but doesn’t even come close.

                “So,” you finally say. “Three days? Right?”

                “Mm. Hopefully. It isn’t easy to find so many reasons to slip away zese days.”

                “…yeah.”

                He nudges you. “You too.”

                “Me too what?”

                “Hummelchen. Be careful.”

                You groan. “I know, I know. I’ll, I dunno. Pick a fight with Ratchet and run off to sulk. Everyone would believe that.”

                “Yes.”

                “ _Hey—_ ” You look up at him, and he’s nodding in solemn agreement, but you don’t miss the way his mouth turns up at the corners. So you punch him. With your mouth. Right on _his_ stupid mouth.

                He lets you kiss him too, without even doing anything to make your life more difficult. And it’s… good. It _is_. But not being able to really pick a fight just means the irritation burns itself out right away, and you’re just left worried and stressed and much too aware of how little time is left until morning.

                You announce, “I’m going to take a stasis nap. If you dump me on the ground, I’ll give you another tooth gap to match the first.”

                “You _like_ my toozgap, why do you even pretend not?”

                You don’t dignify that with an answer, because you’re much too busy going to sleep. You resettle yourself, get _really_ comfortable against him, comfortable enough to stay like this for hours. You let your fans spin down all slow and lazy and dim your optics. And you… _don’t_ take a stasis nap.

                See, when you’re like this, you can just wrap your arms even tighter around his neck and shove your head up under his chin, and he can’t say a word about it. It’s so close and quiet you can hear his fuel pump beating. You’re not going to waste the rest of the night sleeping. You can take an actual nap later.

                Blitzwing lets his fans spin down, and there are a few minutes where he doesn’t move and you’re not sure whether he’s really asleep or not. And then he sighs and shifts, and _ha_ you totally knew he was still awake, the big faker. Who does he think he’s fooling?

                For a moment you think he really _is_ going to dump you on the ground, but no. He takes his hands off your waist, but only so he can put his arms around you and hold you against his chest (you try to listen to how the servos in his shoulders are moving—did he pull anything out of alignment and hurt himself? You’ll have to actually check that. Later. Not now). He tilts his head just enough that his cheek rests against your helmet, and you can’t stop yourself from shivering when you feel his lips press against your horn. You shift only enough to press your face against his neck— just normal sleep-moving things that normal sleeping mechs do, haha, right— and just… relax. You only have a few hours left until morning and you’re not going to let them go to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/138675657466/im-not-for-you-youre-not-for-me-spockandawe)


End file.
